A Whole New World
by emmalou93
Summary: A tale of a grop of friends who are travelling around America. What happens when they visit sleepy little La Push, and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, hope you all like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the wolf pack or twilight world, sadly Miss Meyer does. But the other characters are owned by moi!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Today was the day. Today was going to be the day that all the shit stuff that had happened would be in the past, forgotten, and today was the start of something new. We were leaving. Ella thought. Goodbye to the old and hello to the new. Ella was stood standing in the tall wardrobe mirror, her suitcase ready to burst waiting for her at the bedroom door. She smiled at herself, she looked almost unrecognisable, she hadn't smiled or laughed since that tragic day. The thoughts and memories that she had tried so hard to forget came flooding back, bringing a tear to her eye.

"NO!" She screamed at herself.

"Not today" She whispered to herself as she closed the wardrobe door. She took one last look at the bedroom she had grown up in. The posters she had bought and placed to make the walls look less plain. She had so many happy memories in this room and she would miss it but it was time to make some new memories and without looking back Ella closed the door.

The taxi was waiting for her outside. Ava and Katrena where already inside, Ella sat next to them as the taxi driver struggled to lift her case into the boot. Katrena held her hand.

"You ready?" she asked. Ella just nodded her head and the taxi left the street. Ava was so excited to be leaving.

"I can't wait to just get away from everything. Get away from Evan." Evan was Ava's ex boyfriend. They had been together for two years and everyone thought that they would be together forever. However Ava caught him with some other girl a couple of months ago and she had never been right since.

"Me too" Katrena agreed. The trip was her idea. Katrena was bored of school, bored of Edinburgh and wanted a change in scenery. She had always been fascinated by America and decided that what the they all needed was a trip to America.

"Yeah" Ella said still uneasy about everything. Ella's uncle had died only two months ago and she was really struggling to come to terms with it. It was totally out of the blue and no one saw it coming. The death changed Ella, she stopped going out with the girls to parties and wouldn't go out unless she was forced. One of the most outgoing people ever had become shy and timid.

The girls got their bags out of the taxi and headed into the terminal. Ella sat at the departure gate while Ava and Katrena bought designer sunglasses and a new handbag. Ella opened her red flower rucksack, they had all bought matching bags but in different colours; Katrena had teal and Ava had green. While rummaging for her I-Pod she found a picture of Ella and her uncle, it was the latest picture they had together before he past away. She kissed two of her fingers and pressed it on the picture over him before putting the picture back in her bag. Finally she found her I-Pod. When she pressed play the sound of Taylor Swift filled her ears. She was too engrossed in her music that she never realised that they flight was starting to board until Katrena tapped her.

"Hey the flight is starting to board"

"Flight CO9368 to Forks Washington is now boarding" The flight attendant announced over the speaker. The girls grabbed their stuff and looked at each other and held hands as they walked to the departure gate.

After a seven hour flight the girls had finally arrived in Forks Washington. They had rented a big pickup for the duration of their stay in Forks. The girls drove through the town to the place they where staying, it was a little house on the border with Forks and La Push and was surrounded by forestry. The drive that lead to the house from the highway was long, full of sharp bends and very muddy. Ella, who was driving, was finding it difficult to see through the rain that hammered off the windscreen and that dark that the trees on either side created. When they reached a clearing in the trees a old wooden house stood before them. It was painted white and had a porch that went right around the house. It looked like an antique. Katrena and Ava jumped out the car and ran straight into the house leaving their muddy shoes on the porch, Ella however, slowly walked around first taking in the view. When she reached the door, Ava and Katrena where already discussing who was having which room.

"Ella which room do you want?" Katrena asked.

"Any I'm not bothered". Ella went on an adventure of the house ending at her bedroom. She checked out the wardrobe size and went down to the pickup to get her suitcase to unpack. While at the car she had the feeling something or someone was watching her from the woods.

"Don't be silly your in the middle of nowhere who is going to be watching you" She said to herself and went into the house to unpack.

By the time the girls were settled they couldn't be bothered cooking. They decided to go into La Push and find somewhere to eat. The only place they could find was a little café, it was a little wooden thing that was similar to the surrounding buildings. It was full of people inside and the girls struggled to find a table. Katrena noticed a large group of guys taking up two of the tables at the end of café.

"Hmm yum" Katrena said causing the girls to erupt with laughter attracting the attention of the group at the bottom. While the girls sat and ate they kept looking at the group of boys who where deep in discussion. The boys all had flawless tans with brown hair and brown eyes, they looked perfect.

"I wouldn't mind one of them" Ava stated.

"Hmm too right" Katrena agreed.

"Yeah they are….kinda cute" Ella said agreeing. They sat discussing the boys while eating and every so often would get carried away with laughing causing Katrena to snort making Ava and Ella laugh even more. The girls left the café and headed back home signing and joking in the car home. For the first time in a while Ella felt like she was her old self again and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it, let me know by hitting the Review button!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys here is the second chapter hope you all like it . _

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the wolf pack or twilight world, sadly Miss Meyer does. But the other characters are owned by moi!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

Ella woke early to the sun shining through the cracks in her blind. The house was quiet; she was the first one to wake. She decided to unpack since she was too tired too do it last night; she couldn't the image of the guys in the café out of her head. "I hope we meet them boys again soon" she thought to herself. She lifted her case onto the bed and tried to open it without everything falling out without success, her purple converse fell onto the bed. She had been unpacking for about an hour when Katrena entered still half asleep.

"I'm sorry I was trying to be as quiet as I could" Ella whispered

"Its fine it was about time I got up any way."

Ella didn't know what time it was she hadn't bothered to look at the clock when she woke and just assumed it was still early by the sign that Katrena and Ava where still asleep. She lifted her phone it read eleven thirty.

"I'm nearly finished then I will cook breakfast and you can wake Ava"

"Yeah sure" Katrena was still trying to wake herself up.

When Ella had finished unpacking she went down to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. She struggled to open the fridge door; it was taller than she was. Inside she started to laugh "How will Katrena and Ava open the fridge door if I am struggling." A smile grew on her face.

Katrena was the oldest of the group but the smallest, but don't let that put you off she wasn't small and cute she could pretty terrifying when she wanted to, which what made Ella love her. She had red curly hair that fell to about her shoulders and always seemed to sit perfect that Ella always hated. Katrena and Ella met when they where around 14 and 15 through youth work that they participated in through their schools. Katrena looked after Ella and Ella looked after Katrena that was the way it had always been and they were always there for each other. Ava and Ella had been friends since the beginning of high school and they always had a good time when they where together. Ava was slim with brown straight hair that was around shoulder length. Ava and Ella had been through so much together over the six years they had been friends and Ella couldn't imagine life without her. They told each other everything and they always looked out for each other. Ella was the tallest of the group and had blue eyes and blonde hair that was in a bob. Ella was a really confident outgoing person, who just loved life.

Ella was just setting the table when Ava and Katrena came in still in their pyjamas. The kitchen was a big open space that had a solid oak table in the centre.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ava yawned.

"Yeah you could grab the cereal out of the cupboard next to the fridge"

"Cool" Ava walked over to the cupboard while trying to stretch.

They sat at the table having breakfast in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of spoons clattering off the bowls and the sipping of juice. The sun was beating through the windows heating the room up.

"Who wants to hit the beach today since it's so nice?" Ella asked.

Katrena and Ava sat in shock. They where surprised for Ella to suggest anything since she had been so quiet for months.

"Yeah sure" They both agreed.

They all got their bikinis' on and got their beach bags organised for a day at the beach. Ella was wearing her flower pleated skirt and a vest top on top of her bikini. She pleated her hair and made her self look respectful. She stood staring in the mirror, she starting to look like her normal self again and that made her smile. She made her way down stairs to find Katrena and Ava standing in the hall waiting on her. They all had big grins on their faces.

"You ready?" Ava asked

"Yeah lets go" Ella placed her aviator shades on and strolled out side, the warm sun hitting her face. They got in the pick up and drove off.

The beach was only a ten minute drive from their house. When they arrived the beach was quiet the only people who where there was a group of guys at the end near the cliffs. The girls found a spot in the middle of the beach just close enough to the sea and in the right spot for the sun. It was Katrena who recognised the group first.

"Hey is that not the cute guys from the café last night?" Ava and Ella looked up over their shades.

"Yeah it is. Do you think we should go over and talk to them?" Ava was eyeing up one of them. "No. I don't think we should. If they wanted to talk to us they would come over." Ella was unsure and nervous about them. To her there was something strange about them. The lay in the heat in the sun until they felt like they had cooked enough.

"Time for a swim" Katrena decided.

"Yeah" The girls agreed. They ran into the sea and had a race to see who could swim out the furthest, the boys sat on the shore and watched. When the girls had cooled down the girls went back to their spot on the beach.

The boys sat watching their every move. Finally one of them walked over to the girls. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes, his muscles nearly popped through his top.

"Hi my names Jacob. You guys here on holiday?" He couldn't keep her eyes off Ava, she sat shyly battering her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah we are here for a couple of weeks. We are travelling the states." Ava spoke in a soft hushed voice. Trying to impress him.

"Cool. Where about are you from?"

"Scotland" It was obvious that Katrena and Ella were not going to get an input into this conversation. Jacob invited the girls to join the rest of the group, the girls were nervous at first but all Ava wanted to do was sit with Jacob so the girls agreed. When the girls walked over the rest of the group stared at them, it made Katrena and Ella uneasy but Ava didn't notice she was too busy focussing on Jacob. One by one the boys introduced themselves to the girls. They all had so much fun together that when it got late the girls didn't want to leave.

"Hey do you guys want to come to ours?" Ava asked, not even bothering to ask Ella and Katrena first.

"Yeah!" The boys all jumped up enthusiastically.

"Do you guys need a lift?"

"No we will be fine if you tell us where it is we will meet you there" The biggest guy in the group spoke. To Ella he seemed to be the one who was in charge.

The girls told the boys where they were staying as they walked the girls to their car.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it, let me know by hitting the Review button!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys hope you like the new chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the wolf pack or twilight world, sadly Miss Meyer does. But the other characters are owned by moi!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

As the girls drove back to their place all the talk was on the boys, Ava couldn't stop talking about Jacob. Katrena decided she would drive back home and give Ella a break.

"Do you think they know where they are going?" Katrena said while concentrating on the unfamiliar road ahead.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Jacob is probably excellent at finding places" Ava was sitting in the back with a smile from ear to ear.

As the girls pulled into the drive the sun was beginning to set behind the trees. It looked romantic. When the girls reached the house the guys were already sitting there waiting on them. As soon as Katrena cut the engine Jacob was up at the door helping Ava out of the car.

"Here let me help you" He was so polite.

"Thanks" Ava was talking like an innocent little girl.

Katrena was the first one to reach the door when Paul, who was tall tanned with brown hair and brown eyes, let out a huge laugh causing everyone to look at him.

"You know for being so small you sure where able to handle big machines" Katrena stood there trying so hard not to laugh. Ella stood chuckling quietly.

"Bet its not as big as your machine" The boys erupted with laughter as Katrena simply walked into the house.

They all sat in the living room talking and joking about. Ava gave Jacob the grand tour of the house while Ella sorted out food in the kitchen. Ella was singing and dancing about, which she regularly did when she was on her own and thought no one was within hearing distance, when some behind gave her a around of applause. Ella jumped, startled, Embry was standing in the door way. Embry was one of the smaller guys in the group but had the same perfect tan, brown hair and brown eyes that the others had.

"Aw I'm sorry I didn't know you where there" She started to blush.

"Don't mind me. Would you like some help?" He stood smiling.

"Em yeah sure you can sort the stuff on the table"

"Sure. Looks like Ava and Jacob have hit it off" He said as he put the crisps and popcorn into bowls.

"Yeah" Ella was so scared. She hadn't flirted in months. She used to all the time, there was no stopping her but when she stopped going out she stopped talking and flirting with the boys.

"So….Do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Ella smiled at Embry's question.

"No. What about you, you got a girlfriend?"

"Nah" He turned smiling at Ella. They took the food through to the living room and join the conversation. Ava and Jacob still hadn't returned from their tour, "the house isn't that big" Ella thought.

Upstairs Ava and Jacob stood at the back window watching the sun set. Jacob put his arm around Ava's waist and pulled her closer towards him. She looked up at him and stared into his big brown eyes. Slowly Ava turned so she was face to face with him and placed her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. Ava couldn't believe the way she felt about him, she had never felt this way before. Jacob leaned into her ear and whispered

"You don't know how long I have waited for you" so no one else could hear. Ava didn't understand what he meant but she just looked up at him and smiled while cuddling into his big warm chest. When the sun had set they came down to rejoin the others, hands firmly intertwined with each other.

When they entered the room Jacob just looked at Sam and winked. Ava just smiled at Ella and Katrena, and they smiled back. Leah who was not very conversational sighed.

"Well its about time." The boys all laughed while the girls just looked at each other confused. Embry leaned in towards Ella's ear and whispered

"Inside joke. Will explain it at some point" Ella sat nodding. Ava and Jacob sat cuddled up on the floor next to Embry and Ella while Katrena and Paul sat at the end of the room deep in conversation. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Ava. To Ella it looked like Jacob thought that Ava belonged to him but she was happy that Ava had found someone else as she deserved it after everything she went through with Evan. Ava just hadn't been able to move on after it all although Evan was already with the other girl, she had said that it was because that she felt that she would never be able to trust anyone and she couldn't face being hurt the way Evan had hurt her. Ella had never seen Ava smile the way she did when she was with Jacob.

It was about half ten when the gang decided it was time to leave and let the girls get some rest. Jacob and Ava spent about 15 minutes on the porch saying good night to the annoyance of both the guys, Katrena and Ella. As they were leaving Paul pulled Katrena aside.

"Do you want for a drive tomorrow just you and I?" Katrena was surprised by Paul's offer.

"Yeah sure"

"I'll pick you up about half 4"

"See you then" Katrena couldn't help but blush.

As the boys left Paul winked at Katrena. The girls stood at the door way until the boys disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Ella started to clean up as Katrena and Ava sat on the sofa talking about Paul and Jacob.

"Hey you guys don't mind if I go out with Paul tomorrow night?"

"No that's fine I sort of had plans to go out with Jacob anyway" Ella smiled and shook her head.

"That's fine I was going to email home tomorrow night anyway so I can do that when you are both out." Ella didn't mind being on her own. She had gotten used to it over the past couple of months.

"We feel bad for leaving you though" Katrena looked worried.

"Maybe one of the guys will come keep you company" Ava suggested.

"I'll be fine you guys have fun" Ella reassured them then headed off for bed. It had been such a long day for her. As she lay in her bed she couldn't get Embry out of her head and she didn't know why.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it, let me know by hitting the Review button!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter guys hope you enjoy it._

__Disclaimer: I don't any of the wolf pack or twilight world, sadly Miss Meyer does. But the other characters are owned by moi!__

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

The house was silent. Outside nothing could be heard from the odd car from the distant highway. Ella was awoken by a sudden loud bang from the back of the house that caused her to jump as if she was having a bad dream. She looked around the room but it was still too dark to see anything. She quietly got out from underneath the duvet and tiptoed to the door. Ella crept to the back window trying not to be seen from the intruder below. A wolf like creature was walking back and forth along the back. Ella jumped letting out a sudden scream and ran back to her room closing the door behind her. She sat cuddled up in her bed silent. She was trying to hear if anyone had heard her but Ella could hear nothing. She turned over and tightly closed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of the creature out of her head.

That morning Ella woke to the smell of toast and coffee. She stumbled down to the kitchen where Katrena and Ava were sat having breakfast. They smiled when she came into the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Ava asked. Ella shyly just nodded her head. She didn't want to tell them about what she had seen. It would just scare them and she didn't want to ruin the holiday.

"Are you sure about today?"

"Yeah of course you two have fun" Ella was looking forward to having some time on her own. As the girls sat talking about the night before, Ella couldn't get the picture of the creature she had seen the night before, she was scared incase it came back tonight. There was a loud knock at the door causing Ella to snap out of the trans that she was in. Ava ran to the door to see who it was. Paul entered the room and stood leaning on the door frame. Katrena sat smiling at him.

"I was just wondering if you want to make a day of it?" Paul winked at Katrena.

"Sure but I need to get ready. Give me an hour. Just make yourself at home." Katrena jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs to get ready while Paul sat in the seat at the top of the table. Ella sat focused on her toast.

"Paul where's Jacob?" Ava asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"He woke up late he will be here soon" Paul smiled. Just then there was a second knock at the door and Jacob came waltzing into the kitchen. Ava instantly jumped into his arms.

"Lets do something. I missed you"

"I cant Katrena is going out with Paul and I cant leave Ella on her own" Ava smiled innocently.

"Don't worry about me I'm sure I can find something to do" Ella put her dishes into the dishwasher and started to clear away the breakfast dishes. Just as Ella was finishing tidying the kitchen both Ava and Katrena left with Paul and Jacob.

Katrena climbed into Paul's car and they drove to a hillside that overlooked the sea. As she got out the car the wind blew her short red hair causing it to cover her face, Paul brought out a basket and two blankets and one of them on the ground. There was a perfect view of the horizon. They sat looking into the empty distance.

"I brought a picnic for lunch. Is that ok?" Paul smiled.

"Perfect." Paul wrapped the second blanket around Katrena, to keep her warm. Katrena couldn't stop smiling.

"So when do you girls have to leave?" Paul seemed disappointed at the fact that Katrena would have to leave soon.

"Just over a week as we are planned to go to Washington next" Paul put his arm around Katrena and pulled her closer towards his warm chest.

"Well we better make the most of it" He smiled. They sat and made their way through the picnic Paul especially had especially made it, with some help from Emily. They spent the whole day talking about their families and their hobbies and interests. Katrena felt weird when she was with Paul. She had butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but smile when he was around. To Katrena it had only been minutes since they had arrived when the sun was starting to set. They sat memorised by the view and the colours the sun projected onto the sea.

When the sun had disappeared to what it seemed to be under the sea, Paul started to pack up the picnic. Katrena sat her eyes fixed on his every movement.

"What are you staring at?" Paul laughed.

"Just you. Is that ok?" At that moment Paul walked over to where Katrena was sat and scooped her into his arms. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. Katrena noticed how hot his body was. It reminded Katrena of someone who had a fever. Paul could tell by Katrena's facial expression that something was puzzling her. But he remained silent and placed her in the car. Paul started the car and started to make their way down towards the main road. Katrena kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Katrena is everything ok?" Paul was worried by her silence.

"Why is your body so hot? Its like you have a temperature." Paul sighed. He drove up to a lay-by and parked. He turned to face Katrena.

"I have something to tell you, but please don't over react…I don't know how to tell you so I am just going to come out with it. There is a local legend in our tribe that some members are descendants of wolves." Paul reached over to his right arm and lifted his sleeve to unveil a tribal tattoo. Katrena had noticed the same one on Sam and Seth.

"This tattoo means that I have been chosen to be part of the pack. The pack are able to transition into wolves. We protect La Push from our enemies, the cold ones." Katrena interrupted him.

"Your kidding right?"

"No Katrena. This is real. You have to know that I love you Katrena. When we find the person we love we imprint. We can tell when we meet the person the first time we set eyes on them. When I saw you in the café that night I knew that I loved you." Katrena couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Paul. I mean when I am with you I have butterflies in my stomach and cant help but smile. But I don't know. This has got me all confused. What do you mean by cold ones?"

"Vampires Katrena"

"Oh ok." Katrena turned to face the passenger window. Her head was all over the place she couldn't think properly. Paul sat watching Katrena as tried to get her around it all.

"Are you ok?" Katrena gently nodded her head, but she wasn't. Paul started the engine and pulled back onto the highway.

Katrena was silent the rest of the way home. Paul kept his eyes focused on the road, occasionally glancing over at Katrena. To Katrena the drive home seemed to take forever. Finally the junction for the drive came into sight, Katrena felt relived to be nearly home, she had a lot to think about. When they reached the house Paul cut the engine.

"Katrena you cant tell anyone about us. Not just yet, Jacob might tell Ava when he feels ready and Embry will tell Ella when he feels the time is right."

"Embry will tell Ella? Why will he do it?" Katrena was confused.

"Embry has imprinted on Ella. He told us last night on the way home. He wasn't sure at first but now he is certain." Katrena jumped out of the car and walked into the house she couldn't take any more information. When she walked into the house she noticed Embry and Ella sitting in the living talking and laughing, and went straight to her room closing the door behind her.

Katrena sat on the edge of her bed. She was so confused. She knew she loved Paul but the only thing was that he was a werewolf. Her phone that she had thrown on her pillow started to flash and vibrate. She picked it up. It was a text from Paul.

"It is your decision but I love you x" She clicked the reply button but froze when she went to type. She didn't know what to say.

"I love you too but I need time to get my head sorted its not everyday you discover that the person you love is a werewolf." She clicked the send and collapsed on her bed staring at the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it, let me know by hitting the Review button!<em>


End file.
